$8$ friends went on a camping trip. $5$ of them slept outside in sleeping bags and the rest slept in tents. Complete the number sentences to find how many friends slept in tents. $8$ friends in all $- \,5$ slept outside $= $
Explanation: $8$ can be separated into two parts: ${5}$ and $?$ We can use subtraction to find the missing part: $8 - {5} = 3$ We can also think about how much more can be added to ${5}$ to get $8$ : ${5} + 3 = 8$ The answer $ 8 - {5} = 3 $ ${5} + 3 = 8$